Te ayudaré a olvidar
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Kenny ingresa a una nueva escuela y de inmediato dos verdes ojos lo hipnotizan. Desde que supo lo ocurrido en el pasado del chico se propuso ante todo ayudarlo a olvidarlo. K2. Para EmyCherry!


_**Kuroi:** Disculpa por la demora **EmyCherry** pero al fin el K2 que te prometí *o* Ojalá te guste ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Te ayudaré a olvidar<strong>

Kenny se había incorporado con facilidad en la nueva escuela. Ser sociable y guapo ayudaba mucho. Llevaba ya dos días y se juntaba con unos chicos simpáticos y particulares. El primero era un socio pata que siempre se metía en problemas, llamado Craig, luego venía un chico que parecía normal pero era demasiado sensible, Clyde. Y por último un gordo racista de nombre Eric. Puede que no fueran grandes amigos pero por lo menos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para soportarse el uno al otro.

El rubio ahora estaba en el instituto como de costumbre con el grupo, en uno de los pasillos cerca de la cafetería. Mientras charlaban animadamente de sus acostones un chico pelirrojo llamó la atención de McCormick. Haciéndolo voltear por completo para contemplar esos orbes verde profundo y dejarlo con la agradable vista de un trasero envidiable.

Volvió la vista a su grupo y preguntó quien era aquel chico.

-Su nombre es Kyle- respondió Donovan -Es muy conocido aquí-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar el chico de escasos recursos.

-Verás…- empezó Tucker -Se supo que tuvo una relación con un profesor aquí y… bien… los descubrieron y el tipo no pudo soportar la presión de que todos los señalaran y acusaran de pedófilo y esas clase de cosas… y bueno… él…- Craig paró en seco, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

-¿Él…?-

-Saltó del techo de la escuela- completó Cartman. Kenny se quedó pasmado ante tal información.

-Y no es solo eso- volvió a tomar la palabra Clyde -También dicen que se acuesta con quien se lo pide. Incluso dicen que follo con el director- McCormick hizo una mueca de asco al imaginarse a aquel ángel con ese viejo canoso. Tras unos segundos sus amigos volvieron a retomar la conversación que antes sostenían. Kenny se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Luego de meditarlo un rato, dejó charlando a su grupo entre sí y fue en busca de el pelirrojo de ojos hipnotizantes. Logró divisarlo justo cuando tocaron la campana para dar inicio a clases. A paso rápido a acercó al muchacho y sujetó su hombro antes de que entrara al salón.

-Hola, soy Kenny ¿Tu eres Kyle, cierto?- saludó el rubio con su mejor sonrisa.

-Si, ¿Qué quieres?- contestó secamente el ojiverde.

-¿Te parece si nos encontramos en la bodega de deportes en el receso?-

-Esta bien- contestó el pelirrojo soltándose de su agarre y entrando al aula. Kenny se quedó un rato contemplando el cristal de la puerta en el cual solo podía ver su reflejo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era el único en el pasillo se fue trotando a su salón.

-º-º-º-

Perfecto. Ya tenía un retraso. Luego de una tortuosa hora y media de historia con un profesor de mierda se dirigía al punto de encuentro con el pelirrojo.

La bodega se encontraba a un lado de la cancha de fútbol y en el receso siempre estaba vacío.

Kenny caminó al pequeño cuarto y abrió la puerta corrediza de este para encontrarse con la espalda de Kyle. Cuando el pelirrojo escuchó el chirrido que provocó al puerta al abrirse, dio media vuelta.

-Al fin llegas- dijo algo molesto.

-Lo siento. Me estaban regañando por llegar tarde a clase-

-Bien- suspiró -Hagámoslo rápido- dicho esto el ojiverde se deshizo de su ushanka verde, dejándola bien acomodada en uno de los estantes. McCormick cerró la puerta tras de sí y en tres pasos estuvo frente a Kyle. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y tanteó con descaro sus nalgas.

Con lentitud, Kyle desabrochaba la camisa del rubio. Odiaba el uniforme pero era sencillo quitárselo. Mientras se besaban con creciente lujuria, Kenny lo guiaba hacia unas colchonetas que divisó en un rincón para tumbarlo de espaldas a estas.

_**Kenny POV**_

Que raro. Esta va a ser la primera vez que lo hago con un hombre y estaba a mil. Los besos de ese chico eran electrizantes y su cuerpo completamente distinto al de las mujeres con las que me he acostado. Lo único similar que tenía con ellas era su delgada cintura.

Gracias a él mi respiración estaba agitada. Bajé sin cuidado sus pantalones y me acomodé entre sus piernas. Lo miré a los ojos como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de permiso. Logré ver un pequeño destello de notable libídine comencé con la irrupción. Noté como el pelirrojo se arqueaba cuando tan solo llevaba la mitad. Sonreí con completo orgullo y continué. Embistiendo con clara intensidad.

_**Fin Kenny POV**_

Kenny sentía el caler que le transmitía el cuerpo del contrario. Todo lo que sentía era completamente distinto y más agradable que otras veces. Ese chico gemía de tal forma que lo excitaba más de lo que estaba. El rubio comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Deleitándose por su extrema suavidad. Cerrando los ojos para dejarse embriagar por el placer que lo inundaba. Era una sensación cálida y extrañamente deliciosa.

-º-º-º-º-º-

Ya había pasado una semana y sencillamente no podía sacar esos verdes ojos de su cabeza. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Él siempre había considerado un acostón simplemente eso: un rato de placer. Pero ese chico tenía algo. Un brillo en sus ojos imposible de pasar desapercibido. Era un brillo de tristeza.

Kenny se creía capaz de hacer desaparecer esa mirada de melancolía y reemplazarla por una de felicidad pero últimamente Kyle lo estaba evitando y aunque no lo admitiera eso lo dañaba en su interior.

McCormick descubrió que el pelirrojo siempre iba a una colina después de clase donde únicamente había un árbol. Tenía planeado encontrarle allí.

Esperó el toque de la campana y salió hecho un rayo dicho lugar. Rogando que Kyle estuviera allí.

Lo encontró.

Estaba de pie, dándole la espalda al árbol y recibiendo la brisa en su rostro. Kenny se acercó con cautela hacia él.

-Kyle…- llamó. El mencionado giró su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose de frente con los ojos del rubio -¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso me odias?- no quería andar con rodeos. Kyle desvió la vista.

-Dímelo… responde, por favor-

-No… no te odio… solo que… no puedo…- su voz se quebró y llevó una mano a su boca.

-¿No puedes qué?-

-Tienes… los mismos ojos que él- contestó el judío en un murmuro.

-¿Los ojos de quién?- cuestionó Kenny acercándose a Kyle y agarrándolo de un brazo.

-Nada. Olvídalo- el ojiverde se soltó de su agarre y corrió laderabajo. McCormick lo siguió, perdiéndolo en una esquina.

-¡Kyle!- gritó. Siguió corriendo en alguna dirección. Parando cuando vio una figura familiar en el cementerio. Nuevamente se acercó con sigilo y se escondió detrás de una estatua detrás del pelirrojo. Este último estaba con la cabeza gacha, sollozando frente a una lápida.

-¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste aquí? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?- el rubio prestaba cada vez más atención a sus palabras -No cumpliste tu promesa… Stan- ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Era ese el nombre de aquel profesor suicida?

Se quedó estático en su lugar. Entendiendo de a poco lo que le ocurría Kyle. La muerte de un ser querido es dura, sobretodo si es la persona que más amas.

-Se que estás allí…- siguió hablando el pelirrojo -Sal de una vez… Kenny- se dio media vuelta y vio al mencionado detrás de la escultura.

-Lo lamento…- se disculpó el rubio saliendo de su escondite algo apenado por ser descubierto. Observó la lápida: "Stanley Randall Marsh". Kyle se dio cuenta, por lo que comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que ya te habrán hablado sobre él, ¿cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

-Algo… de hecho, muy poco-

-¿Te dijeron por qué se suicidó?- volvió a preguntar.

-No con exactitud… solo… algo de presión y que… se lanzó del techo de la escuela-

-Bien… estaban en lo correcto con lo de la presión… lo fastidiaron tanto, esa gente sin vida que busca cosas para cotillear, personas que se meten en la vida de otros para simplemente arruinárselas. Jodieron mi vida y acabaron con la de él…- no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar. Abrazándose a si mismo. No hizo movimiento alguno cuando Kenny lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-¿Lo amabas?- preguntó hundiendo su nariz en los rizos del pelirrojo, había dejado su ushanka en casa.

-Si… mucho…- respondió entre sollozos. Apegando su cara al pecho del contrario, humedeciéndolo con sus lágrimas. Kenneth acarició su cabello, dejando que se librara de todas aquellas emociones que por tanto tiempo había guardado en su interior.

Lo besaría, pero sería imprudente. Esperaría. Toda la eternidad si era necesario. Lo ayudaría a olvidar las penas y se volvería su nuevo amor.

Estaría siempre para él. Aún no lo admitía completamente por su orgullo, pero se enamoró de un acostón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroi:<strong> Personalmente lo odié :B pero es la primera vez que escribo K2, please forgive me! T^T Además ya estoy suficientemente deprimida porque "Café y Tourette" solo tiene 1 review y creo que a nadie le gustó ;-; Gracias Jazz-sama *llora*_

_**Karasu:** Si tu estás deprimida imáginate mi estado ¡Pusé todo mi ser en ese fic! Pero buee~ Ojalá te haya gustado este EmyCherry-chan! ^^_

_**Kuroi:** Felicidades x ganar *3* xD_

_Reviews~?_


End file.
